Corypheus
Summary Corypheus was once a human Magister by the name of Sethius Amladaris. He was the High Priest of Dumat and was also one of the Magisters Sidereal, the group of seven high priests of the Old Gods within the Magisterium. House Amladaris was considered mediocre, Sethius middling, but he believed himself deserving of more. According to one of his slaves, whose words were somehow preserved in the Fade, Sethius was never a cruel man, but the weakening of the temples and the loss of his followers had brought fear into his heart. With the other Magisters Sidereal, he discussed ways to return the people of Tevinter to the ways of the Old Gods. As a result, when Dumat started whispering to Sethius in his dreams, promising to raise him to godhood if he entered the Fade to claim the Golden City, Sethius heeded the call. Unable to accomplish this extraordinary feat on his own, he called on the other six high priests of the Old Gods for help. However, as only one of them would be raised to godhood, they schemed against each other for power, hid their identities and assumed aliases to protect themselves. Sethius took on the name of Corypheus, the Conductor of the Choir of Silence, as he led the Magisters Sidereal, co-ordinating their efforts to achieve a magical feat never accomplished before in human history. The Magisters succeeded in physically entering the Fade in -395 Ancient; the spell reportedly required two-thirds of the lyrium in the Tevinter Imperium and the lifeblood of several hundred slaves, presumably elven ones as Corypheus believed that the elves of old were tied to the Fade. After his fall in -395 Ancient, Corypheus lay in a dormant state until he awoke in the aftermath of the First Blight in -191 Ancient. The Grey Wardens discovered several darkspawn capable of thought and speech and prodigiously powerful magic and also able to command and lead portions of the darkspawn horde even in the absence of an Archdemon. A Grey Warden by the name of Sashamiri, following Warden-Commander Farele's orders, imprisoned Corypheus in a tower stemming from the Deep Roads in the middle of the Vimmark Mountains. To do this, she used the blood of Dumat, whose remains had been preserved in Weisshaupt Fortress. To ensure that no one would know the secret of the spell she'd used to seal Corypheus away, she destroyed Dumat's remains. During the early years of the Dragon Age, the seals keeping Corypheus locked began to weaken. Since no Warden could safely approach the prison, Warden-Commander Larius approached a Fereldan apostate named Malcolm Hawke and forced him to use blood magic to strengthen the seals inside the prison. After Warden-Commander Larius leaves on his Calling, one of his senior Wardens, Janeka, comes to believe that Corypheus is the key to ending the Blights and devises a plan to free him from his prison. She forces a faction of the Carta to drink darkspawn blood, afflicting them with the taint and thus binding them to Corypheus. She then uses them to successfully lure Hawke to the prison, as only Malcolm Hawke's blood could break the seals he'd set up. Eventually, the final seal is broken and Corypheus is freed. He is confused, and demands that all present show him the respect due a person of his status, as any citizen of the Imperium owes fealty to a Magister of Tevinter. His confused ramblings reveal that he was in fact one of the magisters who entered the so-called Golden City and returned as one of the first darkspawn. Corypheus was eventually presented with an opportunity to seize an elven artifact of unprecedented power called the Orb of Destruction. Agents of Fen'Harel allowed the Venatori to locate it and they presented the orb to Corypheus so that he could unlock its true power. Fen'Harel was too weak after awakening from his long slumber to do it himself, and knowing the Elder One planned on making use of the ancient artifact to realize his dream of godhood, manipulated him into unlocking the orb for him with the belief that Corypheus would die in the resulting explosion. After Corypheus obtained the Orb, he compelled his followers to refer to him by his new divine moniker: "The Elder One". Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C | At least 7-A. Low 5-B with the Orb of Destruction. Name: Sethius Amladaris, Corypheus, The Conductor, The Elder One Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Male Age: At least a thousand years old (It is stated multiple times the Magisters Sidereal entered the Fade a thousand years ago) Classification: Human (formerly), Mage, Tevinter Magister (formerly), Magister Sidereal, High Priest of Dumat (formerly), Conductor of the Choir of Silence (formerly), Darkspawn, Maleficar (Blood Mage), Leader of the Venatori Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality), Levitation, Enhanced Awareness and Sixth, Immortality (Type 1, 6 and 8. So long as his "archdemon" lives, he'll never be actually able to die, forever body hopping into any tainted creature), Possession, Magic, Teleportation, Blood Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of fire, ice and lightning variety), Weather Manipulation (Caused a massive storm over the Vimmark Mountains), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation | All previous enhanced in a far higher degree, Red lyrium manipulation, Corruption (Type 2 via red lyrium and via the Taint), Madness Manipulation (Type 1 via red lyrium: Being near red lyrium is enough to cause psychological and physical harm over time), Death Manipulation (Via red lyrium), Resistance to: Paralysis Inducement, Flash Freezing, Sleep Inducement and Stunning. The Orb of destruction grants him: Enhancement to all of his abilities, Spatial Manipulation, Portal Creation, Summoning, likely many others Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (Is still regarded as a magister and thus should be superior to both First and Grand Enchanters) | At least Mountain level (Superior to the Titans, mountain-sized beings made out of lyrium and stone. Freely controls red-lyrium, a twisted, yet more powerful form of natural lyrium, which is regarded as "the blood of the Titans". Fought the Inquisitor. Feared by the likes of Gereon Alexius), Small Planet level with the Orb of Destruction (The orb is an elven object which focuses the power of the Elven Pantheon. Each one is usually associated with a particular god, this one being Fen'Harel's. Tore the sky open, thus creating the Breach, which would swallow the entire world) Speed: At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely Class T (Raised a mountaintop up to the sky) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, likely Town Class | At least Mountain Class (Can harm the Inquisitor). Small Planet Class with the Orb of Destruction. Durability: At least Small Town level, likely Town level (It took the combined efforts of Hawke, Anders, Carver and Merril to take him down) | At least Mountain level (Can take hits from the Inquisitor. It is implied that he would have survived Haven's fall over him, albeit it is unknown whether or not he would survive through his body hopping). Small Planet level with the Orb of Destruction (Solas, the orb's original owner, claimed it amplified the wielder's physical might as well as magical power) Range: Hundreds of meters with his magic | Hundreds of meters with his magic, Low Multiversal with the Orb of Destruction (Can tear open the sky and breach into the Fade) Standard Equipment: None notable | The Orb of Destruction Intelligence: Genius (A master strategist, as well as a master of raw magic. Alongside the Magisters Sidereal, he physically entered the Fade, the realm of spirits and dreams, a feat deemed impossible even by the strongest magic users of all time. An extremely powerful blood mage, holding an extremely high knowledge and understanding of complex spells and rituals, most of them completely unknown to most high-ranking mages) Weaknesses: None notable | Should his dragon die, his power of body-hopping would be temporarily disrupted. Can only possess those who have the Taint (i.e Blight, Darkspawns, Ghouls and Grey Wardens) Key: Dragon Age: 2 - Legacy | Dragon Age: Inquisition Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mineral Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5